


I'm Drowning...

by tordtrash



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtrash/pseuds/tordtrash
Summary: Tom's alcoholism starts to get the best of him, and he almost drinks himself to death. His lifelong friends Edd and Matt want to help him, not wanting to lose their friend. Tom doesn't want to change. They know something is wrong, almost every attempt to get Tom to quit has failed, and Edd has had enough.When Tord comes to visit, will anything change?





	I'm Drowning...

**Author's Note:**

> Tom's alcoholism starts to get the best of him, and he almost drinks himself to death. His lifelong friends Edd and Matt want to help him, not wanting to lose their friend. Tom doesn't want to change. They know something is wrong, almost every attempt to get Tom to quit has failed, and Edd has had enough. 
> 
> When Tord comes to visit, will anything change?

Tom was known for carrying his flask with him everywhere, and being drunk throughout the trio's adventures, but he seemed fine. So nobody ever acknowledged it, they all thought it was the norm. Nobody thought it would come to this. Nobody thought they'd end up here. Not now, not ever. 

Neither Edd or Matt thought they'd end up in a hospital, seeing their best friend with tubes in his mouth and nose, surrounded by many machines. Tom was out cold, and if it wasn't for the steady beeping of the heart monitor, they would've thought he was dead. It was a long night of hoping and praying that Tom would come out okay. Both Edd and Matt knew that when this was over, the drinking had to stop. For good this time. Tom's life depended on it. 

The next day, Tom was fine. The tube in his throat was removed, and he was joking with Matt, who gave small awkward chuckles. Edd wasn't in the mood. They were able to leave the hospital that morning, and it was a long, silent ride home. Tord was supposed to visit today, and Edd was looking forward to it. If anyone could set Tom straight, it was him.

As soon as the three got into the house, Tom was at the fridge, pouring Smirnoff into his flask. Matt sat on the couch, saw what Tom was doing and looked over worriedly at Edd. Edd was worried and upset. he'd had enough of Tom's antics, he knew him for years, but now it was time for him to stop. Edd stormed over to Tom and before he could take a sip from his flask, Edd pulled Tom by the back of his hoodie, turning him so they were facing each other and slapped the flask out of Tom's hand. "Hey, what was th-" before Tom could finish his sentence, Edd snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you tom?!?!" He yelled. Both Matt and Tom were shocked, Edd almost hardly ever raised his voice. "Don't you care about yourself at all?!" Matt slowly stood, his brows furrowed with worry. "Edd....he's probably going through withdrawal pains..." he walked to Edd and put a hand on his shoulder. Edd shoved Matt's hand off. "I asked TOM a question Matt." he said coldly. The room went silent. 

Tom left to his room and slammed the door before flopping onto the bed. He knew what he was doing was childish, But what else could he do? He did care about himself, His alcoholism just spun out of control to the point where he needed it. All the time. he couldn't help himself. He suddenly remembered the first time he had alcohol. 

Flassssshhhhbbbaaacccckkkk~

He was a freshman in Highschool, and some bullies made him chug a whole bottle of vodka. It was strong, and burned going down his throat. He still remembered how they chanted and cheered his name after he beat one of the seniors at this cruel game. He still could feel how great he felt afterwards, stumbling his way home. It was a feeling that he would never forget, having to call Edd to help him find his way home. Hmm. He knew Edd for a long time. Since elementary. 'Guess I owe it to 'em.' Tom thought, running his fingers through his spiky brown hair. He'd apologize later, he had to get his thoughts together now.

Meanwhile, Edd was furious downstairs, he wanted a answer now. Matt was trying to calm him down but it didn't help. There was a knock on the front door, then it opened. It was Tord. He saw Edd on the couch, arms crossed, looking furious, and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Is now not a good time?" Tord asked, scratching the back of his neck. Edd didn't answer. Matt looked at Edd and bit his lip. "Yeah, now is good, come on in!" he tried to sound happy, although his voice was full of worry. Tord gave a slight nod and closed the door behind himself. "So...What happened?" Tord asked. "Tom had a little accident.." Matt tried to put it as lightly as he could. "No he didn't, he almost killed himself!" Edd blurted out. "Really? What did he do? Is he here?" As much as Tord hated the Jehovah's, he didn't want him to get hurt. "Alcohol poisoning...he's in his room." Matt slowly stood. "He needs to quit." Edd mumbled. "I agree." Tord crossed his arms. "Indubitably." Matt nodded. "How do we know he isn't drinking in his room?" Tord asked. "We don't." Edd murmured. The room went silent yet again. 

Tord suddenly said "I say we make him quit cold turkey. Throw out all the alcohol in the house, and never let him out of the house unsupervised." Tord smirked. He planned to have fun with this. Both Matt and Edd agreed. Classic Stupid Tom, how dumb he must be to make it this easy to torture him.

Tom was in his room asleep. He had no clue what his friends were planning.


End file.
